


through smoke, solid ground

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Deaf Clint Barton, Dissociation, Gen, Medical Trauma, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Trauma, standard Winter Soldier trauma umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: You take the arm off four days later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through smoke, solid ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117743) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



Cover by magdaliny.

 

Chapters 1-5: Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVVFXSUFMb25memc/view?usp=sharing) (74 MB)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpU0lLVmRJS05FUmM/view?usp=sharing) (37 MB)  Length: 1:20:47

  
Chapters 6-9: Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpOXc3ZkRxV0l4XzQ/view?usp=sharing) (86 MB)   [M4B](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRmhXQ1dYLVItenc/view?usp=sharing) (42MB)  Length: 1:33:32

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky Barnes's 100th Birthday, a story wherein he receives the following well deserved items: a blanket, dog kisses, the World's Best Hug, snarky but supportive team banter, a new (cooler) arm, and some old (happy) memories. Also featuring a cameo by the Tracksuit Mafia (yay!) and a total absence of cryo-freakin'-freeze don't even talk to me MCU go sit in a corner and think about your choices. 
> 
> Huge thanks to magdaliny for permission and encouragement, and to sallysparrow017 for last minute music rescue. 
> 
> Music is Zero 7, Ghost Symbol, and Ben Howard, I Forget Where We Were.
> 
> Oh, and for anybody who isn't familiar with the story, I haven't suddenly lost my mind - the character voices are deliberately flat in places, especially the first couple chapters, as my best attempt to translate into audio the formatting indicating Bucky's dissociation.


End file.
